I just wanna know you better now
by Mariss95
Summary: [AU] The upsides of being the only two people who didn't get the email about class being canceled.


Surprise surprise, it's another AU ficlet from my 1KAU prompt meme! This piece is a reply to the "**we're the only ones who didn't get the email about class being canceled**" _college au_ prompt!

Since I'm starting a new semester today and, sadly this not-getting-the email scenario has happened to me before (though there was no Oliver Queen to make it better), this seemed like a nice prompt to tackle.

_Happy read!_

* * *

**I JUST WANNA KNOW YOU BETTER NOW**

"Fuck! Not _again_!"

"Thank god!"

The opposite sentiments burst out from the sole two occupants of the usually-fully crowded classroom. Oliver soon turns around, ready to send a death-glare to whoever is making this worst.

Yet the words die down at the sight of _the_ woman and the next words uttered from her bright pink-colored lips.

"I mean, I'm thankful I'm not the only one who showed up to what's _obviously_ not a class we'll be having this morning; not thankful that you are wasting your time too 'cause that'd be cruel and I'm not, usually, intentionally. Just-I'm just gonna go-"

He's paralyzed in place for a moment, stunned by the flurry of words that have left the blonde's lips, surprisingly lightening his usual morning grumpiness instead of making it worse.

Luckily his brain kick-starts again just before she reaches the door.

"Felicity," he voices grabbing her attention, "Smoak, right?," Oliver adds in an afterthought as the blonde -Felicity, he recalls in particular for her peculiar beauty and rapid-paced speech-, halts momentarily, making up her mind to turn around and face him across the room, a particularly attractive look of surprise taking over her delicate features.

Taking a few steps forward, he closes the space and reaches a hand in greeting.

"Oliver-"

"Queen, I know," she cuts in, slightly blushing as he quirks at eyebrow at her. "Everyone here knows who you are; there's a whole library wing named after you."

"No; after my family," he corrects swallowing the bitterness that thought brings forth in him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know really, that happened before I came here, from _your_ time here. The first time, I mean; which is totally cool, I'm not judging or anything, just stating the truth since apparently I can't stop talking."

The quick intake of breath she takes then does nothing to slow her down, causing his mouth to twitch upwards in amusement as she keeps going.

"Whoa, I'm sorry, I pulled an all-nighter for this side-project last night and had like zero time to get some coffee this morning which led to the horrible choice of downing my roommate's red-bull, which apparently just wakes my tongue up and _not_ my brain, or its barely existent filter. God, I have no clue how Sara works with this stuff in her system! I feel like I'm on drugs or something. Well at least it'd be peanut-free drugs this time, 'cause a hospital trip is the last thing that would make this day better."

"_Felicity_," he finally huffs, barely suppressing a chuckle.

"Yes, wow, thank you. For stopping the whole- yup just thank you."

And with a final twirl of her hands, she stops the first ever babbling fit Oliver witnesses.

Not even the annoyance at turning up to a cancelled class can hinder the joy that overtakes him at her presence.

"You're welcome," he warmly says, calming her evident nerves. "Did you get an email on today's class?"

"No clue. Didn't check at home in all the rush and my phone conveniently chose this morning to die," she quips, looking down at the tech in her hand with annoyance, like expecting an apology. "You?"

"No. Nothing, yet again. Third time in this class this semester. I think it's Isabel's doing."

"You think? I can't tell, she kinda gives the stink eye to everyone. What did you do to her?"

Now is his turn to redden under her inquisitive blues behind those black rimmed glasses.

"I didn't take the offer to have a drink with her."

"_Oh_," Felicity breathes, mirth lightening her features as she jokes on, "so it's what you _didn't _do to her...wait, she's a teaching assistant, that's an academic position of sorts; can't you like file a complaint or something?"

"I am- trying not to get in trouble this time...," he sheepishly trails off.

"But your old record can't have you in like their black-list or something. You're doing well now, for all I see. You're coming to this class every week, even when there _isn't_ one apparently, got decent grades and haven't peed on a campus cop again; at least not that I've heard so far."

Her accompanying laugher fills the room; melodiful, light, a welcomed sound that once again tugs the corner of his lips into a smile.

"No repeat on that one. Once is...more than enough for a lifetime."

"Yeah. I'll definitely take your word for it."

A newfound comfortable silence settles around them. With quiet surprise, he realizes that he wouldn't want to be anywhere else, or with anyone else maybe.

"Would you?," Oliver asks after a beat.

"Would I what? Pee on a cop, nope, never have before and it's not in my immediate plans."

"No," he breathes in amusement, "Would you-have a drink with me? Some coffee maybe, to counteract the red-bull?

For the first time that day he sees her pause, take the words in and carefully process them out before voicing ones of her own.

"Is this like an attempt to sweet-talk your way into borrowing my homework or something? Cause you know I'm not gonna let you copy of me, like ever."

"No," he huffs, "why does everyone always expect I'm going to do that?"

"Sorry, just stories. The tales of Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen wrecking havoc all over campus are not ones that die easily. Which is not fair for you now, and I'm sure doesn't help with the whole starting up clean thing."

"It's okay, I earned it, I guess." One of the many downsides of his old party days, and being a returning alum after five years away.

"But no," he picks up catching her attention again, growing serious as he meets her curious and captivating gaze. "I was asking _you_ out for coffee, no school work involved."

She takes another pensive pause, pursing her lips in a most enticing way.

"I think I'm still high on that artificial awakener or something. But are you asking me on a date? Like a _date_ date?"

"Is that a yes?," he says, barely keeping his excitement and glee from his voice.

The bright smile and enthusiastic nod he gets in return more that counters the sour start of his morning.

Sometimes showing up to a cancelled class is a blessing in disguise.

(And it makes for one hell of a story on their wedding-day.)

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

I hope you enjoyed it! I would love to read what you think about it. Pretty please let me know :)

Until our next AU adventure!

xo, Lucy


End file.
